


Valentine Loving

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: v-day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are together apart on Valentine's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Loving

Disclaimers: They belong to Pet Fly. I am just borrowing them. My first  
born child is a fan too so it wouldn't help for you to take her and she  
and her little sister are all I have of value!

Notes: This is my first ditty to be published on the web. A Valentine offering. You can e-mail comments to AERIEJM@PDQ.Net 

Summary: Jim and Blair are together apart on Valentine's Day! 

Warnings: none 

**VALENTINE LOVING**

by

J. M. Griffin

JIM 

It's Saturday and Valentine's Day. It is, of course, raining. February drizzle. I sit on the couch and stare out at the grey sky. 

Where are you, I wonder? I mean, I know you are at that conference in Houston. But where are you exactly? It is noon there. Only ten a.m. here. Are you still at the hotel or are you going out to lunch with a bunch of other anthropologists? 

You should be here, at home, with me. I miss you with a deep ache that it is alleviated only by the thought that you will be home in two more days. I stretch out on the couch and your scent wafts up to encircle me. I wish it were your arms instead. I didn't expect to be home today, but yesterday we wrapped up the Archer case and Simon gave everyone involved the day off. You and I could have put the time to good use. We could have slept in and then awakened in each others arms. And then I would have loved you... 

I wrap my fingers in your curls, raw silk on my fingers. Starting with small kisses and nips at your earlobe, I tongue the silver loops there, feeling your delighted shivers against my super sensitive skin. My hands go slipping down to the tight buds of your nipples. My tongue follows. The feel of your cock poking hard against my leg has me moving rhythmically against you. Soon enough, I'm sliding down to engulf you in my mouth, taking you deep. Your gasps and moans are sweet to my ears. Your body arcing and then shuddering, you spurt down my throat. Your hands reach to cup my face, and you are pulling me up to your mouth, rewarding me with soul deep kisses. 

Ahhh love. It's Valentine's Day. Why aren't you here with me? 

BLAIR 

It's noon and every one has gone off to lunch. I was planning on going with them, but I'm tired of Mexican food, even if it is great here in Texas. I sit staring at the phone, but you said you'd be working today and what I have to say I don't want to tell you while you're sitting at your desk at work. 

Actually, I don't really want to *say* anything. It is what I want to do, to you, with you, that has me sitting here staring out the hotel window at the rain. 

First, I would have fixed us a Valentine lunch. Heck, as long as I'm dreaming, you'd be off today. It would be rainy and dark, but I would have lit the loft with candles. There would be white flowers floating in a vase in the center of the table. Your smile would be beaming at me from across the table. We'd have strawberries and chocolate for dipping, but we'd never get to them because you'd hold out a finger dripping with chocolate and I'd come around the table to suck it off... 

Sprawling on the couch on top of you, I can feel the heat rising off you. Clothes go flying and I have you writhing beneath me. My hands are all over you and you keep moving hard against me, your cock sliding against mine as I straddle you. You prepare me, but all the time I tease and wiggle, eluding your hands which finally try to hold me tight around my waist. When you release me, *then* I lower my self down on you. You give a satisfied grunt and I smile down at you. Moving is sweet ecstacy and we start a driving rhythm. You impale, I inhale. I know we are awesome animals in heat. You growl as you reach the peak and fly over the edge into orgasm, bringing me along for the ride with you. Ages later, collapsing against your sweat slicked chest, I am totally undone. 

What was I thinking, being away from you on Valentine's Day? 

FINIS 


End file.
